Mabel Reads Twilight
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Mabel loves the Twilight saga. Dipper hates the Twilight saga. How will it all end? Dipper and Mabel sibling bond. NO PINECEST. This is only making fun of Twilight, not Gravity Falls.
1. Each to their own

**A/N: I'm sorry but this idea...is PERFECT. Mabel is crazy about boys, dreams about a vampire boyfriend...I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS, PERIOD.**

**However, Dipper grows a dislike for Twilight. How will it all end? Read and find out!**

* * *

Dipper was absently flipping through the mysterious book he carried everywhere with him; while eating, while taking a walk, he even went to sleep with it! He halted his thumb to look at the picture of the dwarf staring at him with it's hollow eyes, thinking back to the memory of a bunch of dwarves who wanted to marry his jumpy sister. Together, they got away from them and didn't dare to come back again. Ahh, the memories.

This happened 4 weeks ago. And still wasn't out of his mind.

Why did he care? Everytime Mabel had a new boyfriend he felt a small flame of fury inside him. However, it was very small, and maybe couldn't be considered fury. Maybe it was more like wanting to protect his twin sister and he had made sure that if anyone ever lay their hands on her, they wouldn't walk home without a swollen lip.

That was just the active spirit of the classic overprotective sibling he was.

They had went to bed, and Dipper had more than known that Mabel would been reading a magazine of a bunch of hunks or something, while giggling excitedly and going red as a tomato, which would follow with him rolling his eyes. However, this night was different.

She wasn't reading anything of the such. Instead, there was a thick book in her hands, and her expression was that of something else. No blushing, no giggling; just someone who looked entirely engrossed by the book whom couldn't take their eyes of it. The more Dipper watched her through the corner of his eye, trying to hide his spying by burying himself in his book, the more his curiosity grew rapidly.

Then he finally asked, almost exploding by wonder.

"Mabel, what exactly are you reading?" His question came out hoarsely, but he didn't mind.

Mabel didn't reply, nor did she move a muscle, except for when she was turning over the next leaf. Dipper had to repeat her name a bunch of times, louder each time, until she finally caught on.

She turned around and smiled with the braces on her teeth, the bubbly characteristic within her scintillating like the sun on a sunny day.

"Oh, Dipper, did you say something?" She said, bouncing back and forth slightly on her bed.

"I was just wondering what you were reading?" Dipper asked again, slightly taken aback by her reaction, not least the complete turn of the heel expression she gave out.

His twin sister turned over the book, so the back of it was facing her, giving out a dreamy smile. Uh oh. Dipper knew what that smile meant; and he was pretty sure where this was going.

"This? Oh, nothing special." She replied, a faint blush spreading across he cheeks, hugging the book tightly with her sweater sleeves, "It's just a book called 'Twilight'." She ended, finally giggling for the first time this night.

She passed him the book, but as Dipper wasn't prepared for it, it landed straight on his stomach, and gave out a "huff", before quickly recovering and looked at the cover.

"'Twilight: New Moon'?" He said with a voice, and if your listened carefully, it was with disgust. "It's the sequel!" Mabel quickly added, her excitement evident and she pointed at it while lightly bouncing on her bed.

Dipper stated spontaneously. "Oh no, is this part of the series where a corny vampire befriends a plain, boring girl, they fall in love for no stabile reason, and then a lot of silly things happens from that point on, and then they-" Mabel interrupted him, by throwing her pillow in her face with a look of annoyance, earning an "ow!" from her twin.

"Why are you being such a spoiler? I haven't read 'Eclipse' yet!" Easing her anger a little, she was transformed into a girl with a smug look on her face, slyly staring at her sibling. "Have you read the books?" She questioned, tipping her chin with an index finger.

"Oh, no!" Dipper yelled, shaking his head desperately. Who was he kidding? Well, sort of. He hadn't actually read the real thing, just looking up some reviews on the books on the internet, spoiling the events in the series for all he cared.

No, he didn't judge the books like that; he had actually read the first few chapters on the first book, before he wanted to quit immediately. Those books made him feel sick, and he had barely read anything! The writing was plain, repetitive and horrible it made him almost barf. The story had no real plot point or any voltage whatsoever.

Mind you, he had to read something like "Harry Potter" to calm down, because he thought it was pretty terrifying that people were actually confirming that Stephanie Meyer was the new J.K. Rowling. Yet his own twin sister, the closest possible sibling by blood, liked her books?

The brother of the two cleared his throat. "Hrmm. No. No." Unconsciously opening the book without looking in it, still staring at Mabel.

"I've only read the reviews, and I read a few chapters of the first book...maybe...but I thought it was painful, boring and nothing exciting! Yet you still like them?" Dipper said in disrespect; he knew Mabel was boy crazy, but this, this is crossing the line. He knew Mabel was too smart to read garbage like that.

"You wouldn't understand, Doctor Seuss." Mabel growled in his direction, "It's a girl thing. I know the writing is terrible but I actually like it. You know that I've always wanted to date a vampire? Well, in these books I can fantasize about it. Bella is so plain, that I can put myself in her place. I know, it's stupid, but I enjoy that. Very much." Mabel gave off a tooth-wide grin once again towards Dipper.

Dipper sighed; he wasn't a fan of the books, however, if she liked reading it, so be it. Further add, she had already admitted that the writing wasn't top notch.

"Fine." Dipper shrugged, "If you like it so much, then...I won't stop you. Each to their own." He smiled at her, which she returned, as he passed the book back to her, catching is professionally in her hands.

Mabel kept on smiling, "You know, it's not so bad having a dorky brother."

"The same goes to having a dorky sister."

"Girls mature faster, so I can't be."

"To me you are."

"Whatever."

She faced off, planning an evil plan in her head, to Dipper's oblivion. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at her sister's back, wondering what she was doing. Then faster than he was prepared to, he felt something fluffy hit his face hard. Mabel laughed hard, putting her hands on her stomach.

She had thrown a pillow at him. Dipper smiled evilly after recovering from the hit, "You want to fight? How about..." He jumped off his bed, and smashed the pillow in her face, "THIS!" While he heard the energic laughter behind the pillow, he ran over to the helpless sister, and began to straddle her. She removed the pillow to glare playfully at him.

"I hate you." She smiled.

"Likewise."

She took the same pillow she had removed and shoved it in his face. Then the fight went on. And on, with lots of laughter, chasing and pillow hitting. And never stopped until Grunkle Stan came up, finding them wrestling on the floor, and yelling at them to keep quiet, otherwise they wouldn't earn their monthly allowance.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? Does it suck? R&R!**


	2. BLACKMAIL!

**A/N: Things will be funnier this point on. :P I've been boring, I know.**

* * *

The next day was sunny, and nothing Dipper would give up for the world. The following weeks had been rainy, making his personality follow it's lead. Continuing to follow the weather's lead, he was happy.

The fact that Mabel was reading Twilight wasn't bothering him anymore, but he still couldn't choke down a look of disgust or contempt whenever he saw the books. And it was constant. Mabel read them out in the garden, in the cafeteria, in bed, EVERYWHERE. At one point, he had actually asked her why she had to read it all the time, but he reply was only:

"What about you, then? You carry around that mysterious book everywhere!"

The most annoying part was that he couldn't argue with that. So he kept living his life and she hers.

Until that one fateful day...

When they began to air the Twilight movies in Gravity Falls. If the fact itself isn't disturbing enough, it's getting worse from here.

Mabel and her friends, Candy and Grenda, had gone in a frenzy when they heard about it. Constantly blabbering about 'Team Edward' and 'Team Jacob' and who was the best. Of course, as expected, Mabel went for 'Team Edward' and so did her friends, whilst Dipper went for 'Team SHUT UP'.

Every week, they would go to see one of the movies, and more often Dipper would feel more against it, and hated to admit, like he felt that one time, that he wanted his sister to spend more time with him. But stupid Twilight was in the way. Sometimes he daydreamt about shooting the sparkly vampire Edward in the face with an AK-47. Leaving him with a huge smile, that could only be described as 'sinister'.

Dipper was actually good at heart, but when it came to Twilight, uhh, no. Absolutely not.

This is not all, there's more.

One day, he heard his twin crying in their room. Dipper grew uneasy, and approached the room. He listened for any other sounds inside, and could hear a slam from something hard...like plastic? It was something hard, that's for sure. Like a mobile.

He carefully opened the door, only to find a crying sibling on her bed, soaking up her tears with her sweater sleeves, burying her head deep in them. Dipper quietly as a mouse closed the door, and walked over to Mabel. She didn't notice him until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She twitched and looked up, finding a worried Dipper staring down at her.

She moved away from his grip, mumbling into her sleeve: "Go away."

Dipper went assertive, crossing his arms over his chest. "There's no way I'm leaving my loving sister here with sorrow. Tell me what's wrong." Mabel went wide-eyed when she heard "loving". Maybe it was just a trick so she could open herself to him, but didn't care. She could apply to his wish, why not?

Mabel sat up on the bed, not making a move to wipe away her tears, only sobbing and wiping her nose. Dipper bent forward and wiped away her tears with his thumb, leaving her staring at him. Sure, he was still annoyed about the whole Twilight thing, but that didn't mean he loved her any less. She was still same ol' Mabel to him.

She buried her head in his chest, and let him cradle her back and forth, while still sobbing. Dipper asked again, calmer this time.

"Now, Mabel, tell me what's wrong."

No response at first. Just sobbing. Then something came out of her hoarse throat.

"You would think I'm silly." She stated, her voice full of sorrow.

"You're always silly, but not when it makes you sad." Dipper stated, with an attempt of humor, "You can tell me anything."

Mabel wasn't crying or sobbing at all anymore, she only looked sad and the unwiped tears were still on her cheeks. She sat up to first look at Dipper, and then look away; that looked something like...embarrassment?

"I...I..." She began, stuttering, and still trying to breathe and hold in her tears, "Me and my friends were going to watch the final Twilight movie, 'Breaking Dawn', but..." she paused to look for a reaction from Dipper, who tried his hardest not to frown,and just nodded at her to go on. "But it turns out we can't. Candy is visiting her family in Asia and Grenda is sick. I don't want to go to the movies alone, because..." She looked down on her lap, "I'm afraid to go alone in the dark. The movie will air late in the evening. I bought one extra ticket for Candy since she didn't have any money. However, now we can't watch it, and this is the final time they will air 'Breaking Dawn' in the movies." Mabel finished, not actually looking that sad anymore, just expressionless. Maybe she felt a burden come off her shoulders because she told someone about her sorrow.

Dipper asked what had been bugging him.

"Why don't you just buy the movie when it comes out?"

"Uhh...hello?" Mabel said, showing a side of her playfulness for the first time since they began to talk. "I have to wait, like, one month or something. Plus, I don't have enough money to buy it. The allowance will be enough if I wait, like, 3 months."

Mabel sighed, facepalming. "The only choice I have is to bring someone with me..."

"Well, how about Wendy?" He suggested, shivers in his spine just hearing her name.

"Nah, she hates Twilight. She called it a 'pile of sparkly-vampire-bullsh**'." The girl twin explained plainly. This, weird enough, made Dipper frown. Sure. he liked Wendy, but he didn't like it if ANYONE, not even her, was saying something that would make his sister sad in any way. Ah well, that was just good ol' Wendy.

"Then..." Dipper paused, "How about Grunkle Stan? Soos?" suggesting anyone else but himself.

"Are you kidding? NO." Mabel replied, chuckling. Maybe it hadn't been a bad idea to talk to Dipper about it. He always made her frown turn upside-down, in some way. All she needed was a bit Dipperness, then bam, she was her own self again.

Then it hit Mabel. Hard, and an idea started to form...

"Oh, okay then..." Dipper trailed off. They sat there in silence, and as he had been looking away, he hadn't noticed that his sister was staring at him. Attentively. And when he finally looked back at her, he saw her grinning. He did the math, and started to panic.

He quickly got up and turned a heel. "I-I think, Grunkle Stan wanted me to do chores, I'll be on my..." He was halted when he was being grabbed by a feminine hand.

"Pweeease...Dipper, cutie pie?" Mabel pouted, trying to give him the puppy dog eyes.

* * *

Grunkle Stan was introducing some kind of old loofah for some customers.

"Behold...the legendary loofah!" Stan said and pointed at it, while staring at the customer's amazed faces. "It is said that everyone who cleans themselves with it turns irrestistable! Believe me, it's so amazing, it-"

"-sucks! There's no way I'm going with you to that lame movie!" Dipper yelled at Mabel, who was clinging on to his leg as he walked down the stairs. She was being dragged as she hanged onto him for dear life, and he just angrily tried to keep walking.

"Pretty please with cherry on top?" Mabel tried again, giving him a tooth-wide, cute grin, clutching her hands tighter.

"NO! And I mean it!" Dipper just kept on trying to walk with each step with an effort, as his twin refused to let go. "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...!" When they had left the room, every customer stared with awe at the spot the twins had left.

"What was that all about?" Stan muttered, slightly angered at the fact the customers wouldn't turn their heads his way and listen to him.

"Uh...HEY! Twenty bucks if you want to see that again!" The old man shouted, earning every customer's attention, and got a huge flashy grin when every each one of them held twenty bucks in the air.

* * *

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Mabel pleaded, as if begging for her life.

"SHUT UP!" Dipper said, trying to pry her off his leg, even though it was almost impossible.

"-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" She continued.

"NEVER, Mabel. NEVER! I don't care if we have to play this game all night, I won't go with you!" Dipper yelled, finally succeeding to pry her off him. The attacker finally sighing in defeat.

"Ok then." She said, hiding her face behind her bangs. Her legs were sprawled out on the floor, and Dipper had a faint feeling deep inside that was of guilt, but tried to shake it off. If he didn't want to watch it, he wouldn't...

"...then I guess..." Dipper had been on his way out, but instantly turned around when he heard her speak with that eerie voice, and started to sweat. What was she up to now?

"...I have to show everyone this!" She let out triumphant, waving a camera in the air. She giggled as she did.

Dipper was slightly confused. Ergo, asking the obvious.

"Wh-what is that?" The guy twin said, stuttering. Whatever it was, he didn't like the sound of it.

Dipper swore he could see his sibling have a dark shadow all over her face, as if she was the most evil genius of all time.

"It contains a photo of you giving Mermando...I dunno..." She shot her head up and stared evilly into his frightened eyes. "Reverse CPR!" It got the desired effect, of her brother turning red, and stuttering. "But...what...how did you...?"

*** FLASHBACK FROM A REAL EPISODE ***

**Dipper: *giving CPR* I hate this! *Giving CPR* I hate this! *Giving CPR* I hate this!**

**Mabel: *Takes a photo* Nyahahaha! BLACKMAIL!**

*** END OF FLASHBACK ***

Mabel slyly looked at him. "I could show it to anyone...Mom and dad...or Wendy!" That caused Dipper to gasp, and turn even redder. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE..."

"OH, BUT I WOULD." She replied, having a staring contest war as they pressed their faces together, angrily. But then, the twin brother sighed in defeat, earning a squeal from the Twilight-fan.

"Ok, but on one condition..." He shot up his index finger in the air. "Don't tell anyone I went with you." Mabel smirked. "Deal." She spat in her hand, and reached it out to grab Dipper's hand to seal the deal. He gave her a disgusted look.

"Aah, what are you doing? That's so gross!" He quievered.

"Just spit in you own hand, doi!" She lectured, waving the hand. Dipper rolled his eyes, hesitating before spitting in his hand and shook her hand, nauseating.

She bent her head forth and whispered. "19.00. Movies. Don't be late." Before nudging his nose with her finger. He rubbed it after her action.

"Wait, we aren't going together?" He asked, scratching the back of his head nervously. Mabel turned around and flashed him a grin.

"Of course we are! Just reminding you. We shared our spit on it!" She winked, leaving a bewildered Dipper behind.

"Thank goodness that made sense in context." Dipper said relieved to himself.

* * *

**A/N: R&R! PS: The episode mentioned is "The Deep End" in case you're wondering (which you weren't).**


	3. Twilight is junk AND YOU KNOW IT

**A/N: Final chappie :P Hope you like :)**

* * *

Pain. Lots of lots of pain. Mental pain that refused to go. Mental pain that taunted him. The mental pain he had gone through.

If he watches another one of those movies, he would become insane, he was completely sure of that.

With bags under his eyes, he put on his cap, and went downstairs. He couldn't sleep. The cheesy dialogues in his head and the anger that had almost made him explode. The IQ that threatened to stoop lower.

Dipper went to the kitchen and took a glass of water. As he took a sip, he almost fell asleep right then and there. Even though he felt sleepy, he knew he couldn't because he knew he would dream about that sparkly, corny vampire, and that annoying Mary-Sue Bella. How could girls even like that crap?

"The instability of your mind burns within ye, lad." Dipper was so startled by this, he almost dropped the glass, but his ninja moves made him catch it again. "Yikes!" He turned his head towards the voice's source, and there sat Grunkle Stan; drinking a cup of coffee in his pajamas. The little boy sighed in relief.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" Dipper scolded, emptying the glass, and went over to the table.

"I'm sorry, I just..." He looked down. "I know your pain." Dipper couldn't bring himself to be angry anymore. The pain so obviously evident in his uncle's face couldn't even pass him by. So he decided to ask in a smooth voice as he sat down on the opposite side of Stan.

"You do? You know what movie we watched?" He asked wary. He didn't like the idea of Stan knowing, the lesser who knew the better. But it was too late for that now.

"Yes, 'Twilight: Breaking Dawn'. That garbage which threatened to penetrate through my skull. That torture which shrunk my brain. That..." Dipper added to the sentence.

"...that gay, sparkly vampire and that plain boring girl Bella who haunt our dreams." Grunkle Stan chuckled.

"Yes, quite so, boy." He took a sip of his coffee, then slammed it down on the table which caused Dipper to jerk back a little. "Lazy Susan...she's a Twilight-fan as well. We went to the movies yesterday just like you did, but we sat in the back row so you didn't see us. But I saw you. And I saw your pain." He said flatly, fiddling with the table cloth.

"Oh, and I also know about Mabel's blackmail threat." Stan added, enjoying seeing Dipper turn red and look down.

"How did you know about...?" He trailed off, refusing to meet his uncle's gaze. The embarrassment too much, but yet not enough for him to wish to melt in to the floor.

"I went to get you guys, because the customers were eager to. Don't ask why. Anyway, when I found you, I overheard your conversation." Stan responded.

"Ok..." Neither knew where to get at from that moment.

The silence. The unbearing silence. Dipper scratched his head and decided to leave.

"I-I think I'll go to bed now...Goodnight, uncle." The boy dismissed, but as he was walking away, he heard Stan say something. Dipper turned around, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Grunkle Stan turned towards him, and replied, in the same monotone voice.

"I think I can help you, Dipper. I think we can stop this Twilight frenzy once and for all."

Dipper's eyes lit up. He didn't want to ruin his sister's happiness but when it came to bother him it was actually not fair of her.

"Whatever it is," He paused to take off his hat, dusted it off and put it on again,

"I'm on it."

* * *

The next day, Dipper woke up by Mabel shaking him,

"Wake up, lazy bum! It's already 11.00 o' clock!" She yelled, grabbing him and dragging him out of bed, he refused to wake up, and even talked in his sleep.

"Hello, Edward, Bella...would you like some granades with that STFU?" He slurred, Mabel not hearing (for the best anyway).

She carried him with a huge effort to the bathroom, panting as she carried on. Then finally, when she reached their destination, she took off his shirt and put him in the shower. With a wicked, twisted smile on her face, she turned the knob to "Ice-cold."

He woke up screaming. "AAAAAHHHHH!" And ran out of the shower, out of the bathroom and as he tried to wipe the water out of his eyes, he stumbled down the stairs, hitting almost every step on his way down. He didn't hurt himself that bad fortunately, much to Mabel's relief, since she was responsible for the whole event. Then someone came and yelled who was causing all the racket. It was Wendy!

"Hey, Dipper, are you ok?" She said with worry, helping him up on his two legs, while he had a dreamy look on his face as he saw her.

"I'm in...paradise..." He said smoothly, Wendy greatly confused. However, suddenly, Dipper realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and covered himself up.

"NO, DON'T LOOK! I DON'T HAVE ANY CHEST HAIR!" He squeaked as he ran up the stairs, leaving Wendy still puzzled.

"O...k...?"

* * *

Later that day, Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Lazy Susan were sitting at the table in the cafeteria. Susan was pulling her boring jokes, but weirdly, Grunkle Stan thought they were funny.

"What's brown and sticky? A stick! Wink, wink." She told Stan, who chuckled at it. "You're hilarious, Susan."

"That joke was never funny..." Dipper faded out, with Mabel violently nudging his side. "Ow!" He let out, rubbing where she had nudged him.

"If you keep complaining, I will tell everyone about this morning's incident!" She threatened.

"You're just not good at anything but blackmailing are you?" He mouthed off, turning on her fury even more.

"I'm good at a lot of things!"

"Yeah, sure." He scoffed.

Stan saw where this was going, and interrupted their fight. Or actually, interrupting Mabel grabbing Dipper by his shirt in order to bop him.

"Now, now...why don't we talk about something else...like TWILIGHT." Stan suggested, winking at Dipper so he would get the hint. Dipper caught on quickly, finger-locking his hands and said slyly, with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah...TWILIGHT." Mabel and Susan who were fantards started to talk immediately, and the guys just sat there and let the talking go on. And on. And on. They yawned and didn't see this was going anywhere.

Until the Teams where mentioned.

Mabel went for Team Edward.

Susan went for Team Jacob.

This turned out into a controversy.

To the point they screamed. Mabel stood up on the table, pointing at the old lady and screaming. "TEAM EDWARD, BECAUSE HE HAD HER FIRST!"

Susan stood up and yelled back. "NO, TEAM JACOB BECAUSE HE DIDN'T LEAVE HER TO DIE LIKE EDWARD DID!" And so on.

The guys chuckled at it...until Mabel decided to grab a baseball bat.

Dipper and Stan shared a gaze. This was actually going too far. They grabbed each crazy Twilight nerd and Mabel was the one who struggled the most in Dipper's arms.

"Let go of me! Let go of me NOW! I'm gonna teach that old witch...!" She yelled, as Dipper tried to hush her.

"No, Mabel. It's one thing to stand for something, but not if it results in hurting someone else."

The thought made Mabel realize something.

It slapped her hard. This whole time she had been nerding over a fantazy book and now went crazy over it. Even as far as to hurt another human being! Was every Twilight nerd like this? Of course not, she knew, but she was starting to turn into those Twilight MONSTERS, those who would kill those who didn't agree. Did she really want to belong to a fanbase that had crazy fans? Were the Twilight books that good? It didn't come up in her mind before. She had just been devoured by the whole Twilight thing, but not actually thinking about the literature.

Besides, why did she need to fantasize about a vampire boyfriend when she could get her own in reality?

She gave up, fell limp like a puppet. Her twin held her, and looked at Susan and Stan, who had also calmed down. Mabel's gaze turned sad, as she embarrassed looked down at the floor, her bright red blush on her cheeks.

The baseball bat fell to the floor with a thud. Dipper's sigh in relief following suit.

"Let's go, Dip." She said with such, sadness, emotion, that her twin felt sad just hearing it. Stan and Susan went, and Dipper followed Mabel who had started to run away.

"Mabel, wait!"

Two weeks later. Dipper hadn't predicted this. That two weeks later he would witness Mabel getting rid of all her Twilight books, dolls, movies, EVERYTHING. He had asked her why, and she had only replied that she didn't want to be part of this insane fanbase. Plus the literature was very bad.

Dipper had done a little victory dance at that (out of Mabel's sight of course).

When she came back to their room, after Dipper just finished his victory dance, Mabel came in and fidgeted.

"Hey, Dip, I was wondering..." She stuttered, and turning her foot in an embarrassed way. "Would you like to, like, go bowling or something?" She looked up at him and smile, not that playful smile, but that warm smile. He happily returned.

"Of course, I love hanging out with you. Or not just hanging but you know, like-" Mabel had run up to him and hugged him tightly. He was taken aback, but after a few moments returned it, just like he had done with the smile.

"Thank you. For everything." She said, her face buried into his shoulder.

"You're welcome, sis." He replied with the same tone as hers. Then they both patted each other's backs.

"PAT PAT." They said and laughed; turning the tight hug into an 'awkward sibling hug'.

Later that evening, they went bowling, just like they promised. As Mabel finished her turn with a strike and a squeal of victory, doing the victory sign with her hand, Dipper spontaneously proposed something.

"Hey...why don't we go to a BABA concert someday?" He asked. Mabel turned around, with the same smile with the braces as usual.

"Seriously, Dipper, just say 'ABBA'." She corrected.

"NEVER!"

**THE END 3**

**Mabel: Wait, that's a bad ending, Amie! Let us justify...**

**Dipper: *shoots Edward & Bella with guns* That's better.**

**Amie: *shrugs* Whatever. THE END FOR REAL NOW.**

**Mabel: Also rate and review! If you're a boy, give me a call will ya? *wink***

**Dipper: *facepalm***


End file.
